Traffic Lights and Nevermore
by hikawasayo
Summary: One hundred RobRae one-shots, all in a hundred words or less. Served in ten doses of ten shots each.
1. one

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

 **1\. Cry**

"It's okay to cry."

Raven was never one to cry. Having learned to control her emotions, she was able to control herself most of the time.

But now, as the pain built up in her chest and swelled into her heart, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Hugging the teary-eyed purple-haired girl closer to him, he let her sob quietly for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Just don't worry any more. He'll never hurt you again. Just know that you're safe with me."

 **2\. Ring**

Dick looked down at the small leather box in his hand and opened it.

It was a simple yet elegant ring, a single golden band with three small amethysts that matched exactly the color of her eyes. He knew that from the moment when he knelt down in front of her and opened the box, it would decide the rest of their lives.

He quickly closed the box. Sometime tonight, he decided, he would propose.

 **3\. Identity**

"So...what's your secret identity?" Raven asked Robin one day, out of curiosity.

"I'm not telling you," Robin answered stubbornly.

"Robin," Raven sighed, "I've known you for what, five years now? You know, it's about time you told us."

"Fine, I'll tell you first. But please don't tell the others yet."

He took a deep breath. "My real name is Dick Grayson."

Silence.

"Ha ha, you're a Dick."

 **4\. Baby**

As she settled in next to her husband for the night, Raven hid a small smile.

"What's going on? You seem to be unusually happy tonight," Dick said.

"I am. I've just learned the baby's gender."

"But it's only two months!"

"Remember, I'm an empath. I can sense emotions. The baby's already beginning to have emotions, but they're very primitive and yet undeveloped. They're distinctive enough, though, that I can tell what gender they are."

"So...will you tell me?"

"I will. But the earliest I'll let you know is four to five months in," Raven said, smirking.

"No fair!"

 **5\. Dawn**

It was their favorite time of day.

Sitting on the roof in the cool breeze, it was nice to simply watch the sun slowly rise over the thin line of the horizon, bathing them in golden light.

Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they said nothing at all.

But at dawn, the world was completely theirs.

 **6\. Issues**

"I'm too short."

"I'm not curvy enough."

"My boobs aren't big enough."

"I look too old."

"I'm not pretty."

"Raven, all women have body issues. What makes you think you're the only one?"

 **7\. Amethysts**

If there was something he loved most about her, it was her amethyst eyes.

They had many moods deep within them. Sometimes they were filled with contemplation or deep thought. Sometimes worry. Sometimes pain or anguish.

They laughed, they cried, they smiled. They were indeed mysterious, for they were not of a color on this earth.

But when he looked into them that night, and they looked back into his deep sapphire eyes, there was only one thing he could see within them.

It was love.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Richard."

 **8\. Smile**

Raven rarely ever smiled. Having learned to control her emotions, she had to suppress her expression of them in order to control her powers.

But when she did, it was a soft, soft smile. The edges of her gray lips would be turned slightly upwards, and though it would only last for a moment or two before fading away, it made him happy.

It was really the simplest of things, but it always made him happy to see her happy.

 **9\. Darkness**

There is no light without darkness. And yet there is no darkness without light.

She thought he would never want her, never like her because of the darkness of her soul and her heritage.

But in fact, it was the opposite.

It was the way she dealt _with_ her darkness that made him admire her. And it was her hidden light from within that made her shine.

 **10\. Uncertainty**

"I'm not sure if I should try. I don't want to make the same mistakes as I did with you."

"Give her a chance. Besides, she might be the 'surprised'."

"But Starfire, she's different. She's not the kind of person to want to jump into these kinds of things immediately."

"Robin." Starfire whirled around to look him in the eye. "Even if she does give you the rejection, you'll still be friends. Friendship is what matters, is it not?"

Robin sat and thought for a moment, considering Starfire's words.

"Fine, Star, I'll try. But not right now. Later tonight."


	2. two

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update; I'm brain dead when it comes to ideas for RobRae oneshots. So I may or may not have borrowed some ideas (that I tweaked, of course) from other stories that I've read.

Anyway, enjoy these next shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

 **11\. Black Dress**

"Do I...look good?"

Raven stepped out nervously, balancing unsteadily on high heels.

"I'm not used to seeing myself so...uncovered." She was wearing a simple, strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a hem that hung a couple inches below her fingertips when her arms were at her side.

"Raven, you look just fine," Robin assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tonight, just for their very first date, Robin wasn't wearing his mask. "Now come on. We've got a play to see."

They walked to the elevator and rode it down together.

 **12\. Follow Me**

"Dick, I can't dance."

"Just follow me, Raven." He took her arm and led her through a slow dance as the music to another song started.

Raven stumbled on the first steps, almost falling down to the floor. "It's too hard."

Dick caught her and pulled her back up. "It's easy; you'll get it soon."

"You're going too fast!"

"OK, OK, I'll slow down."

 **13\. Mind Conversations**

 _Hey, Raven._ [1]

 _ **Hi. Don't bother me. I'm reading.**_ [2]

 _Reading what?_

 ** _A book. It's none of your business._**

 _What kind of book?_

 ** _A book of poetry._**

 _What kind of poetry?_

 ** _Shakespearean sonnets._**

 _Aren't those the poems that have fourteen lines and have a rhyme scheme that goes: abab cdcd efef gg?_

 ** _Yeah._**

 _Do you like other kinds of poetry?_

 ** _Well, yeah, sure._**

 _OK..._

 ** _..._**

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 _Um...shouldn't we be having an actual conversation?_

 ** _Well, you started this. It isn't my fault._**

 _I know that. I just didn't want to distract you._

 _ **Whatever, Boy Blunder. Mind conversations are distracting enough.**_

 **14\. Rather Forget**

It was a day she'd have rather forgotten.

Birthdays were supposed to be days of celebration, a celebration to mark another year of life.

Not for Raven.

Even though the prophecy was over, memories of that day from last year still lingered fresh in her mind. They were painful.

And though her teammates were reluctant to greet her, one - despite knowing how much she despised this day - greeted her anyway.

"Listen, I know you'd rather not think about today at all, but...I just want you to be happy. So...happy birthday."

 **15\. Too Stubborn**

"I thought I could do it by myself...I thought I could take him down, on my own."

"But you couldn't. You were too stubborn to realize you needed help. And you were too obsessed with finding the answer instead of dealing with the problem."

"I know." A sigh. "I just want to...be done with him once and for all."

"We _will_ find a way to get rid of him. Now come on. Try to relax, for once. And what I mean by relax is do something else besides being cooped up in your room or punching a gym-bag."

 **16\. Not Ready**

"I-I'm not ready for this. Not yet. I'm afraid of what will happen to the child. They might be three-fourths human, but they are still one-fourth demon. No matter how human they are, the demon won't go away." She struggled to hold back tears. "I've always wanted to be a mother, but I'm afraid of making the same mistake _my_ mother did. I'm afraid they'll go to the dark side."

 **17\. Bathing Suit**

"Don't make me do this."

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "You never join us when we go to the beach."

"Yeah, Raven. The water isn't that bad," Robin agreed.

"You can't make me." Raven hugged a dark blue towel around herself.

"As your leader, I have every right to make you," Robin said, smirking.

"Fine. But only because you say so." She let the towel wrapped around herself drop to the ground and walked over to the water. "Happy now?"

Four shocked jaws dropped as Raven walked out, clad in a black bikini.

"Um...wow."

 **18\. Friday Night**

Usually, on Friday nights, when Beast Boy and Cyborg would go out for pizza and Starfire would go out shopping, Robin and Raven would spend the night alone, doing their own thing.

Tonight, however, Robin felt like doing something different. He put down the newspaper he was reading and went to knock on Raven's door.

The door opened promptly. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if...we could do something together. You know, like, watch a movie."

Raven looked sharply at him before answering. "This isn't a date, right?"

"No, it's just as friends. What do you say?"

"Well...sure."

 **19\. Sacred Silence**

No one could understand how, but Robin and Raven always seemed to know what was going on in each other's minds.

Even from the very beginning - before their psychic bond had been created - they knew how the other would feel or think.

No one needed to say anything. The birds were just that way.

 **20\. Admit It**

"C'mon, Rae, admit it. We _all_ know you've got the hots for Robbie."

"I do not," Raven retorted back, turning red. "And besides, it's Ro _bin_ , not Rob _bie_."

"See! You're correcting me on how to say his name. That's _obvious_ proof that you love him." Beast Boy winked at Raven, who rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily. It may be that I just care for him...as a friend."

"Fine, if you want to believe it that way." Shrugging, Beast Boy left the rooftop and went downstairs to play video games.

* * *

[1] In case you're too clueless to know how to infer, the thoughts in italics are Robin's thoughts.  
[2] The bold italics are Raven's thoughts.


	3. three

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

I am so, so sorry for the late update. (Seriously, it's almost been a month since I posted the last chapter. Which is crazy considering that I have to write a thousand words or under.) I know I should have updated this way earlier, but I couldn't think of _anything_ to write. It took forever to even come up with these ideas.

Anyway, I hope you like the next shots I've prepared for you. Enjoy and please be sure to leave a review!

(I would appreciate it even more if you gave me some prompts because I simply cannot think of any original stories for these two right now.)

* * *

 **21\. For the Press** [1]

"Raven, are you in a relationship with Robin? Please tell us!"

"Are you dating him? Are you in love with him?"

"Robin, do you have feelings for Raven?"

"Ugh, can't they stop? It's getting annoying," Raven said to Robin in a hushed voice.

"Who cares about the press?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him. "Well, actually, why don't we give them something to think about before we leave?"

"What do you -"

Before Raven could finish her sentence, Robin swooped down and pressed his lips to hers, bringing many "oohs", catcalls, and whistles from the gathered crowd.

 **22\. For All Eternity**

The moment was so fleeting, so instantaneous; it vanished in a heartbeat, yet the memory was forever etched in their minds.

Against the backdrop of the moonlit sea, the two birds would never forget the moment when the two words that would bind them together as one were uttered.

Her face shrouded by a misty white veil, Raven's dark amethyst eyes looked into the deep, sapphire eyes of her husband-to-be.

Clasping her hands in his, she looked up to him, the hint of a smile on her face.

"I do."

 **23\. A Skipped Pulse**

She had never wanted so much to hear, to _feel_ the drumbeat of his heart again.

He was critically injured, injured to a point where he could be lost at any moment.

And she didn't want to lose him. No, not for a moment.

Slowly, putting a hand to his chest, she let her healing energy course through his veins. She let his pain become hers, willingly accepting it with every ounce of her strength.

Until, once again, she could hear it faintly pounding beneath his chest.

 **24\. No Easy Task**

"Mommy, Daddy, can we get a pet?" pleaded Angela, their six-year-old daughter.

"Angie, you know a pet is a lot of responsibility. You have to feed it, clean up after it, and take care of it when it's sick," her daddy Richard replied.

"Plus, you know how dangerous it can be to your powers," Raven added. "It's no easy task."

"But please? I want a kitten. I'll try to be responsible." Angela managed a smile.

"Okay, if you say so," Richard chuckled, swinging his daughter up on his shoulders as they headed for the pet store.

 **25\. Painting of Nails**

"Friend Raven, you should have the painting of the nails for _your_ Boyfriend Robin," Starfire suggested to Raven one day, smiling.

"Um, Starfire, Robin and I aren't officially dating yet," Raven informed her.

"You should paint them still," Starfire insisted, dragging Raven by the arm. "So what color shall I paint your nails?"

"Clear?" Raven squirmed at the thought of getting her nails painted.

"Wouldn't Robin want to see the nails?"

"Okay...lavender?"

 **26\. Strawberry Ice Cream**

"Dick."

"RICHARD."

"ROBIN!"

"Gaaah!" He woke up with a start. "What is it, Raven?"

"Can you buy some strawberry ice cream? We ran out and...I'm craving some more."

"Seriously, Raven? It's 2 AM. I've barely gotten any sleep. Can't you hold it off till later?"

"Seriously."

Dick sighed.

 **27\. Ends and Beginnings**

"Raven, do you believe in happy endings?"

Raven pondered a moment before replying. "Sometimes, it's nice to think that they can happen. But often the ending you want isn't the ending that will be."

"Well, Raven," Richard said, lowering onto one knee before his girlfriend, "Why don't we make one - together?"

 **28\. The First Kiss**

"R-Robin?"

"What?"

"Why did you - why did we -"

"Kiss?"

"Uh, that's not what I was going to say but -"

"You meant that."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you, um, like it?"

"Uh..."

"So you didn't like it?"

"No...I didn't mean that."

"So what did you mean, then?"

"I, uh, did. I mean, I did...like it."

 **29\. Worst Gift Ever** [2]

"Seriously, Robin? You just _had_ to get us matching sweaters."

Raven was tugging at the fabric of the knitted sweater she was wearing that Robin had gotten her. It was blue, with a large silver 'R' stitched in the middle. Likewise, the sweater Robin was wearing was the same, except it was red and the 'R' that was stitched onto it was yellow.

"I thought it would look..cool. You know, since our names both start with 'R'...?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Like it would."

 **30\. We're a Couple**

"Um, guys?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire turned to Robin.

"Important announcement. You see...Raven and I would like to announce that...we're a couple."

"I knew this was coming," Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy as Starfire started cheering and clapping.

"Everyone knew it was coming," Beast Boy replied with a smirk as Raven and Robin blushed at the attention. "Besides, it was pretty obvious from the start. Those two are like twins."

* * *

[1] Inspiration for this comes from a scene in the story "Honesty" by artemisgirl. It's an extremely well-written RobRae fic and please do check it out if you have the time!  
[2] This story was actually inspired from a picture I drew for a contest on DeviantArt. You can see the picture right here (remove the spaces): fav . me / da7m5xt


	4. four

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Oh em gee, it's another chapter!

This time it was much easier coming up with the ideas. I think I'm finally easing out of my writer's block, and I hope I can squeeze in another chapter or two in another week. But I won't make any promises because I might just slip up again and have you all wait another month until the next update.

I hope you enjoy the next shots I've got. And it's not required, but I do appreciate if you favorite/review/suggest ideas. That would mean a lot.

* * *

 **31\. When Will They Stop**

"Gosh, it's like those two have been on each other forever," Beast Boy groaned quietly to Cyborg as Robin and Raven kissed.

"I almost regret trying to set those two up with each other since Robin broke up with Starfire," Cyborg muttered back.

"Now those two are so lovey-dovey with each other," Beast Boy said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It's just gross 'cause all they do now is just kiss and cuddle each other."

"It is not the gross at all to me," Starfire declared, "for after all, they _are_ the love birds!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg both sighed.

 **32\. Your Choice to Make**

Her voice kept its monotone, but her eyes showed what she truly felt: hurt, bitterness, anger.

"If you're still in love with her, then go ahead, choose her. But if you want this to continue to work, then you can choose me. It's your choice."

 **33\. Doing Some Bird Watching**

Contrary to what Robin and Raven thought, Cyborg and Beast Boy did _not_ go out for pizza. Starfire, however, did go to the mall, but not before buying a cheese pizza [1] for the changeling and the half-robot.

"Commander X reporting. Can you tell me what's going on, Agent Y?" [2]

"Traffic Light is going to Nevermore's room. Can you hear what they're saying?"

After a short silence, Beast Boy replied, "Traffic Light asked Nevermore if she wanted to watch a movie. Nevermore asked him if it was just a date, but accepted anyway."

"Noted. First objective of Project TLaN complete." [3]

 **34\. The Smallest of Gestures**

A hand on her shoulder. A ruffling of hair. A hug.

They were the simplest and smallest of gestures, but they meant so much to her.

And it was so simply because in Azarath, she was the untouchable. Mother, Azar, nobody she loved could touch her because she was _dangerous_.

But here, she could be touched. Just knowing that she could reach out freely to someone and know that they were real comforted her.

 **35\. A Hobby of Mine**

"Say, Raven, what's that you're drawing?"

"Gaaahh!" Blushing crimson, Raven hurriedly held the drawing she was making (which was of Robin) to her chest.

"Um, nothing..." she said with a nervous smile, floating to her bedroom.

 **36\. Loved Me Any Different**

"Would you have loved me any different if I was fully human?" Raven asked quietly, her tone soft.

"Of course not," Robin said. "What matters to me is that you're Raven. No matter who you are, I'll always love you the same." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her.

 **37\. Skating at the Rink**

"You're cheating, Rae."

Sighing, Raven lowered herself an inch to the ground. "I don't understand...how can people balance on these things? And...how can they stand being this cold?" Even in the thick dark blue jacket she wore and her tight black leggings, she still shivered.

Robin laughed. "It takes time, Raven. And they practice an awful lot, too, so they're _used_ to the cold. Just hold onto me until you get the hang of it." He offered his hand to the empath, who willingly took it in hers.

 **38\. We're a Happy Family**

Richard and Raven watched as their two daughters, Angela Mary and Violet Mauve, played in the park.

"Just look at how far we've gone," Richard whispered to Raven, pulling her closer. "You and me."

"And the girls," Raven whispered back. "I never imagined that I could be a mother. I almost never wanted to be. But now, as I look back, I realize that maybe it wasn't such a bad choice after all." She smiled. "I love our family. I love my friends. And I love you," she said, planting a kiss on her husband's lips.

 **39\. A Little Training Practice**

"Great work, Raven."

Being the last to finish, Raven was panting after her latest training exercise with Robin. She turned to face him, alone in the training room with him. "Thanks."

"We'll need to practice on some skills, though."

"Practice? With what skills?" Raven asked, curious.

"This." Robin dipped Raven and kissed her passionately, surprising her.

"Is that what we need to work on?" Raven asked after Robin swung her back up on her feet.

"Yes," Robin replied, smirking as he put an arm around her shoulders. "It's a weak spot we'll have to focus on for next time."

 **40\. A Cold Autumn Evening**

"You know, Raven, it's awfully cold right now."

"And you didn't think of bringing a jacket?"

"Um, no. I mean, I forgot. I mean, it would just look weird if I put a jacket over my suit."

"Usually it's the guy that gives the girl his jacket when she's feeling cold. But what does the guy get when he's cold? Here," Raven said, draping her dark blue cloak over Robin's shoulders. "Just so you won't feel cold."

"Gosh, Raven, thanks," Robin said, surprised by the action. "I feel...warmer now."

* * *

[1] The cheese pizza was a compromise. Starfire didn't want to go out and buy two separate pizzas, so Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed to get a cheese pizza for the sake of no argument.  
[2] Obviously, I borrowed the codenames from the RobRae fanfic "Childhood Games". Read it if you're looking for laughs. If you've been wondering about the title of this series, that is also where it comes from. I just made it "Traffic **Lights** and Nevermore" because it sounded better. I know, it's a lame reason; but still a reason nonetheless.  
[3] Project TLaN stands for "Project Traffic Light and Nevermore", obviously. I kept it that way because it's a special operation designed to get the two birds together.


	5. five

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

We're halfway done with _Traffic Lights and Nevermore_! Woo-hoo!

Five more chapters and fifty more stories to go before we're finished!

Enjoy these next ones!

* * *

 **41\. Blue Was Her Favorite Color**

Blue was her favorite color.

It had always been, for it was the color of her treasured cloak, the Pacific Ocean, and the sky.

But what really made her treasure it most was that it was the color of Robin's eyes.

 **42\. The Song of a Bird**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, there were no villains to fight -

And a certain dark bird was singing.

Robin didn't know what song Raven was singing - not that he cared - but it was always beautiful to hear her sing. Though she had been thoroughly embarrassed when he had found out, she soon trusted him with her secret. And that was how mornings came to be - Robin sipping coffee while thumbing through a newspaper, Raven singing softly while brewing hot chamomile tea.

And frankly, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

 **43\. You're Cute When You Pout**

"You know, you're cute when you pout," Robin said.

Raven pouted, despite herself.

"You're cute when you do anything, you know."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Like that."

Raven reddened furiously, her mouth twitching in a half-smile.

 **44\. A Soon-to-Be Sister**

"Is mommy going to be okay?" seven-year-old Angela whispered to her father, gripping her clammy hand in his tightly.

"She is. The doctors have given her some medicine so it won't be painful for her."

"Umkay," Angela mumbled. "So does that mean my little sister will be here soon?"

"Yes," Richard said with a smile. "And soon enough, we'll get to see what she looks like."

"Will I get to play with her?"

"Soon enough," he replied, patting her gently on the back, "soon enough."

 **45\. A Simple But Sweet Picture**

"Raven?"

"Hm?" Raven looked up from her book and met Robin's masked eyes.

"I, um, found this last night." He held a single sheet of paper - which contained Raven's sketch of his very own likeness - in front of her face. "Just wanted to say, I really like it. It's...nice. You're actually a pretty good artist."

Raven tried to open her mouth to say "thanks", but the word would not form on her lips. Instead, she stared blankly at him, blushing furiously and embarassedly like a mad fangirl despite herself. He actually thought her stupid drawing was _decent_.

 **46\. Holding On No Matter What**

Whenever she needed him, his fingers would intertwine tightly with hers, never letting go.

Whenever she reached for him, he reached for her.

Whenever she wanted him, his arm would always be outstretched towards her, allowing her to take his hand in hers.

That was how they held on. That was how they managed to get through everything every single day of their lives, whether they faced heaven or hell.

 **47\. I Don't Want to Stop**

"Mmm," Raven murmured against the crook of Robin's neck as she half-slept. "Mmhm."

"Long day today, huh?" Robin half-whispered as Raven burrowed her face into his skin.

"Mmhm," Raven mumbled against his ear.

"I know. It's been tiring. But it's over, and we can finally sleep. Hey," he said, brushing hair out of Raven's face, "could you stop that?"

"I don't wanta stop," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't want this to stop either," Robin whispered as he yawned and put an arm around Raven. "Love ya, Rae."

 **48\. Take Off That Abysmal Mask**

"Robin?"

"What is it?"

Raven scratched the back of her head as she spoke. "I was wondering...why don't you ever take off that abysmal mask?"

"To protect my secret identity, of course. I wouldn't want to risk it."

"You know you're a Dick for doing that. You tell me your real name and you don't even show me what your eyes look like."

"Crack another Dick joke and I'll slap you," Robin hissed.

"Fine. I'll stop joking. But show me your eyes."

Slowly, Robin removed his mask and looked into Raven's eyes.

"So? Happy now?"

 **49\. It Looks Pretty On You**

"You never told me you got a tattoo."

"It...it's a birthmark."

"Nah, I can tell. It's inked."

Raven glared at him.

"But it looks pretty on you!"

"I regret getting it. I was thirteen, homeless, and wandering around the streets. I had nothing better to do."

 **50\. Another Crazy, Insane, Sleepless Night**

"You know," Dick groaned, "I regret not sleeping more as a teen."

"You had better," was all his half-demon wife had said as she floated off to deal with fussy one-month old Angela, who had woken up _again_ in the middle of the night.

* * *

Curious, has anyone noticed the pattern with the story names yet?


End file.
